Finding My Destiny
by Shanti-chan
Summary: Beatrix was just a normal young girl that had a hidden past. One day she found a picture of her real parents that were kidnapped eleven years ago. She is now set out to find them and will do anything and everything to find them. During the way though, she meets a boy around her age named Leonardo. He joined her and Beatrix slowly falls in love with him. Will she give in?


**Hi everyone! This is one of my first stories. Actually, my first Wizard101 story! Most, if not all of it will be about OCs. Please give it a chance and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 at all! Though, I own all the OCs and the plotline!**

**Thank you to LunarWanderer1420 for helping me with this story and putting up this chapter~**

* * *

Everything was peaceful, all quiet. The young Beatrix's eyes were closed, breathing was even, pulse was regular. She had her small pudgy hand over her silver heart-shaped locket. It was cold but not a cruel cold instead...a welcoming cold. Its coldness made Beatrix's fingers shiver slightly, barely noticeable. The covers were up to her neck and her whole body was warming up.

Suddenly, a large thump forced the once peaceful Beatrix to arouse. She rubbed her minty green eyes, attempting to make her blurry vision become once again clear. Her eyes always had this "thing" to change colors depending on her main feeling. It was a blessing and a curse. If she was happy, her eyes would turn into an icy blue. If she was in grave danger or in the midst of something serious her eyes would take a mint green just like now. The only time her eyes would take a mixture of two different colors is if she was nervous or somehow fell in love. The center, just around the pupil, would take a chocolate brown and the rest of the iris would be a deep blue. Her jet black hair was softly touching her back, just touching her waist.

She cautiously stepped down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then again, halfway down the stairs, another thud was heard only this time louder. Beatrix's eyes widened in fear trying with all her might to keep calm and to stay quiet. She now understood what those noises were.

"Gunshots" whispered Beatrix with a gasp.

She was now at the foot of the stairs and caught a glimpse of the scene. In front of her tall, now cringed, terrified mother was a man not identified due to a black ski mask placed over his head. She couldn't really see anything just a gun placed on a holster being supported by a black leather belt. She moved back to be hidden from the intruder but still not so much so she can see what was unfolding. The man was muscular and had a plain black shirt with khaki shorts that were somewhat loose on him. If it weren't a situation of life or death, she would have bursted out laughing. The clothes made him look like a clown that just came out of military school. She held her breath for a mere second that felt like an eternity. Her heart is now racing out of nervousness, faster than a cheetah at it's top speed. She fought hard to force her tears not to spill. Again, another gunshot rang into her miniature eardrums. This made Beatrix erupt into tears. Concerned for her endangered mother, she shouted at the top of her little lungs

"Mamá! Mamá Are you alright?!" Beatrix's squeaky voice that popped out of nowhere puzzled the bulky man that invaded their huge home.

She ran out of the safety that the hiding spot provided only to enter the grasp of her mother's loving arms. Her mother protectively held her, Beatrix snuggling into her mother's chest. This act of pure love stunned the intruder, making his monstrous hand freeze just above the holster. Although Beatrix wasn't facing the man, she can see his two evil orbs called eyes darting at her. She glanced back to face the man's waist, focusing at the holster. She eyed the hand that seemed to move on its own. It grasped the handle and pointed at them. At this point, both Beatrix and her mother were crying, involuntarily praying to get some protection from their Lady of Justice.

It somehow worked.

The Lady of Justice was a highly respected person, almost like a goddess. She does exactly what her name says: bring justice. She is known to hold a balance to tell apart evil and good and with it, and her trusty sword, fends off evil. She is also the person that created magic in the first place. Her most powerful spell is called judgement, but rarely uses it on the people of the World. In their home, they kept a small statuette of the Lady. It was bronze and was supported by a small base, its circumference etched with the story of how she gained the power and how she uses it wisely.

Now she used her power to protect the defenseless Beatrix and her mother.

Her father was awoken and hit the man with the butt of his huge rifle.

"I won't let no damn idiot come and kill you guys." The deep but comfortable voice reassured the frightened woman and child that were holding on to each other for dear life. Their tensed bodies relaxed to the comment and Beatrix stood up from the corner that could've been the very spot of her death. Her mother stayed in the corner, knees to her chest and slowly sobbed to the near-death experience.

Beatrix looked up at the tall man known as her father with those cool minty green eyes. Her father is well respected in the community that she lives in, since after all he did help the needy while expecting nothing in return. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was Beatrix's role model and he was a very good one. He is probably one of the most successful people in the country of Marleybone yet one of the humblest.

Marleybone is the country with the highest literacy rates in the World. The official language is English and the flag was blue in the background with a seal of a person that looked high in society status. The country if full of technology but the citizen liked to use antiques once in a while. It has a thriving economy, maybe at its highest right now.

Beatrix's father picked her up and carried her. Once again, everything was peaceful and too quiet. The intruder lied on the floor, looking unconscious with some blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Beatrix's father placed her on the mahogany countertop and tucked loose hair on the back of her ear.

"I won't let anyone harm you, my dear Beatrix" Her father said sweetly. Although her father looked all tough and stern, he was kind at heart.

"I know Papá" Beatrix said, the reply being followed by a smile that showed perfectly white teeth in two neat rows.

"Your eyes are green, Beatrix" Her father pointed out.

"Yes...I was worried for Mamá so they turned like that" She explained with a sigh.

Her eyes were now slowly turning to an icy blue once more. Everything was returning back to normal. Beatrix sighed with relief at the thought. It was one of the scariest things she has ever experienced. She glanced back to the spot where the man once was. Her eyes widened in fear and turned back to a green as she discovered a fearful thing. Her father turned around to her gaze and his eyes widened as well.

"Aw...how sweet...father daughter moment?" The sarcastic voice boomed over the tranquility.

Both Beatrix and her father turned around to the direction if the voice only to find something that made their spines shiver. The intruder's mask was now on the floor, soaked with blood. Beatrix quickly scanned the man, her eyes darting up and down. He had a slim pale face with a long pointed nose. He had fleshy lips and black wide eyes that just brought out evil. He had black hair, just like Beatrix's. His pistol was on his hand, fingers intertwined with the handle of the gun. It was pointed at the ceiling, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. Hopefully, no stray bullets would bring them harm. One, two, three, four, five bullets rang out rhythmically. Beatrix saw the shells coming out of the sleek black gun and it hit her like a punch in the gut. This is real, no acting and this is definitely no prank. A knot in Beatrix's stomach was forming. Fear was slowly taking over the fragile Beatrix. She whimpered and held close to her father.

"L-Leave Papá and I alone!" Beatrix yelled, hoping the man would leave them alone.

The man refused to do what Beatrix commanded and slowly started walking towards them like a somewhat mad man. He stopped right in front of Beatrix. She took this long pause to her advantage and tried to memorize his face or...forget all of this. She looked into his eyes and he as well returned the stare. A moment later, the man raised his gun and hit her with the handle of the gun. Beatrix's head was pounding with outrageous pain. She slowly raised her hand to her hand softly touched the back of her head and put her hand in front of her. It was dripping with bright red blood. Her conscious was slowly fading away and her vision becoming a blur. She saw three figures by the grand front door one of them using tremendous force in the other two figures while the two others were resisting it. Beatrix fell to the floor and whispered to herself,

"Mamá...Pa...pá..." After those two simple short words escaped her mouth her vision went black.


End file.
